Back To The Past
by Ouma
Summary: Shizuo was given a second chance to stop the war from happening and in order to that he must travel back to the past. Can he manage to keep his strength a secret this time? Will he manage to be friend with Izaya without killing him? Pairing Izuo.
1. Chapter 1

Everything is gone.

That all he can say seeing how everything he loves and hate suddenly disappear in front of him in a flash of light, he remembers how his body is thrown away easily when the bomb is throw toward him and Kasuka. Nobody can tell how his body is badly hurt when the explosion keep happening everywhere around him, colour gangs are fighting each other non-stop making him irritated.

He looks around praying to catch a glimpse of his brother Kasuka and wishing that he is still alive in this crazy town with his girlfriend that he doesn't know much about. The building around him is still standing even though the first second floor are completely destroy, it amaze him to see the tall building are still standing even though the lower part are badly damage.

He can just hear Izaya are laughing madly as he watches the scene before him, his wish for a war to happen ahs finally come true. If only he knows it was Izaya plan from the start he would have do something to stop all of this from happening. Why does the informant want to see everything destroy in the first place? What would he gain by doing all of this?

He shut his eyes tightly once he remember what happen to his friends, in front of his own eyes he sees Shinra die in front of him being kill by his beloved Celty that has reunited with her head the same as regaining back her memories as a former knight that kills everyone at her sight. Has she forgotten Shinra love toward her?

It saddens his heart seeing the smile on Shinra face never left him before and after he is killed.

One by one the people he loves are leaving him, even though he is well-known for his strength but it doesn't even help him to save everyone at all.

"AH!" He screams.

If only he has another chance to change all of this.

If he was given one that he would have done something sooner, he will pay any price for that to happen. Where is help when he actually needs it?

"**Are you sure you want to change everything?"**

Shizuo startle hearing an unfamiliar voice suddenly speak in his head, he place his hand at each side of his head to cover his ears. He has no time to be hearing things now, at this moment he has to search for Kasuka and Tom and take them away from this place as soon as possible.

'**They can't be save anymore."**

"SHUT UP!" Shizuo screams.

"**If you want to save them then will you want to go back in time?"**

"Time?"

"**Yes, I'm offering you a special offer to change everything. It is up to you whether you will take this second chances or not."**

Even though he knows this is a sign of going crazy Shizuo decide to believe this stranger voice. "I accept!" He shouts and it was then everything around him stop and the laughter from the flea is silence before suddenly everyone start to reverse.

"EH?" He said seeing the collapse building suddenly become normal again. It was then everything around him darken and before he knows it he pass out.

* * *

"You wish is granted."

Shizuo slowly open his eyes and find that he is in a white room and a pretty silver hair guy is standing in front of him with a wide smile. If he was a normal person he would have screamed and think this weird guy in front of him has just kidnap him and is going to rape him soon but since he is 'not' consider normal Shizuo just raise his eyebrow. He simply glare at him which has the same meaning as '_tell me what happen or I will fucking kill you on that spot.'_

The smiling male has his smile grow wider hearing Shizuo threat which he knows will cause no harm to him.

"I'm a god, nice meeting you Shizu chan!"

"What did you just call me? Also you're a god?" He looks at the man up and down, this stranger look like he is in the mid twenties like him and looks completely normal as well. Is he really a god or is just a bluff.

"It's true I'm a god." The male sighs. "You should treat me with respect especially that I have decided to give you another chance to start all over again."

"REALLY?"

"Of course, I never goes down on my word Shizu chan." The god says happily.

"Is it necessary to call me with that nickname, it remind me of a certain flea." Shizuo complaint and cross his legs as he continue to look at the male that proclaim himself as a god. The male that he prefers to call as 'Kami' now simply nod his head.

"It seems nice to tease you Shizu chan." Then Shizuo eyebrow twitches.

"So Kami, why am I here? Aren't you suppose to bring me to past now?" He asks.

"Not yet." IT was then Kami face turn serious making him trembling when Kami continue to walk toward him with that face. How can someone look so happy turn serious all of a sudden? It somehow reminds him of that boy . . . what is his name again? All he knows about that boy is that he is a leader for the colorless gang that is also known as the 'Dollars'. It is a good think he quit that gang since a few days later he heard that the leader decide to get rid of all the bad people so only the kind and innocent people can stay.

"Memories problem." Kami says.

"Um . . . So?"

"We need to fix your problem of forgetting people so easily and history of all the people who will soon give a great change to Ikebukuro."

It was then pile of books suddenly appears in from of him.

"What is this for?" He asks as he looks up to see the pile of books are even taller than him. "Are you expecting me to read all of this?"

"Indeed I do." Kami chuckles. "Read, read again and start a strategy on how to stop the war from happening."

"So are you saying I have to plan?"

"That's right, by planning ahead is the same as I want you to stop Saki and Kida to be together in the first place, destroy Celty head if possible, leave Shinra alone since his existence didn't cause much difference, kill Seiji since it is the same as destroying two people at the same time which is Namie (Izaya secretary) and Mika (Seiji stalker) if you want, stop Dollar from being create or become one of the leaders so you can keep an eye on Mikado before he comes to Ikebukuro, make Saika as your possession so the slasher won't be born and many more."

"That's a lot of work." Shizuo growl. "Is there something else I should know about?" He asks as he takes one of the books that have the title of 'Ryugamine Mikado'.

"Yes, the most important thing you have to do that is the key to make or stop the war from happening in the first place." Then Kami place his fingers and trace it down to Shizuo chin. "You have to become friend with Orihara Izaya."

It was then the blond eyes widen.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? Me being friend with that flea?"

"It is important for the future Shizuo, now start reading and plan your strategy. I can't keep you here forever since it will interrupt that other world if you stay to long in this dimension. You're not the only one I have to help."

Shizuo bite his lower lips as he open the book and start to read from page one, he knows that one book already has more than 600 pages and sadly this s just volume one. He had to read all about these people starting from when they are just a baby.

"Shit!" He curse before he began to read.

* * *

**6 months later**

"I DID IT!" Shizuo shouts happily. "I memorize and plan everything!"

Kami clap his hand proudly seeing that the blond has finally finish of what his starting, it is kind if sad that he will be separate with one of his creation soon but it can't be help can't it? Shizuo has to save his friends after all and now all that he can from now is watch as Shizuo start his plan for a real peace in Ikebukuro.

"I will send you back to the time before you discover your strength."

Shizuo simply nod his head.

"Hey!"

"Yes?" Kami tilt his head at the right wondering what Shizuo going to say next.

"Thanks for everything."

Kami smile, a real smile is plant on his face watching Shizuo body slowly disappears. It looks like they will have to part away now and hopefully they will see each other again really soon.

* * *

Shizuo open his eyes and find himself in his old room, a smile form on his face as he get up from his bed and look down to see that he is wearing a tiny clothes suit for his tiny body that hasn't reach puberty yet. He never feel this happy in his life and quickly run out from his room knowing well what's his going to see when he enter the dining room.

At the side of the dining table where Kasuka sit, his younger brother in small form is eating his pudding and slowly looks at him with that usual expressionless face. He can't be mad at that boy since he remembers in the future where Kasuka is . . . nowhere to be found but now here he does not know what's going to happen soon. Who would have thought he would miss this moment where they still have a normal life.

Instead of being angry and carried the fridge with his hands Shizuo decides to do something that every kid will do when their younger siblings take their stuff.

"MOM!" Shizuo calls. "Kasuka eats my pudding."

It was then he hears the spoon that once in Kasuka hand fall on the wooden floor, the sound can be heard in the dining room making Shizuo smirks. This time he will surely protect all of them.

He will start anew.

He will do anything even if it means he has to befriend with Orihara Izaya, the guy he hates the most in the world.

* * *

**So . . . Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

One thing that he can tell at this moment is that being a kid again and to be the first person in the world to go on a time travel back into the past is quite cool. He is in his 10 years old body again and has a mind of a 23 years old so it put him on an advantage to change everything, if he still thinks like a kid he bet that the future he wants to change will never be fulfill. Seeing that it will be a long time before he encounters Shinra, Shizuo decide to use this moment as best he can.

It will 6 more years before he get to meet Shinra and Celty soon so before that he will make up for everything he lost. This time he will make a great childhood memories which doesn't involve any fighting and maybe he get to repay back everything Kasuka had done for him in the future. Since Kasuka did pay for his apartment, find him a lot of jobs and even buy him his daily needs which make him guilty.

When he starts to act kinder it is easily notice by Kasuka.

"Nii-san, is there something wrong?" He asks with his usual unemotional tone that Shizuo recognize that Kasuka confuse of his change of behavior.

"There's nothing wrong at all Kasuka." He says happily.

Shizuo closes his eyes remembering back what will happen to him once he graduate from high school, a talent agency will come to him and asks whether he wants to work for them since he has a good look and perfect build body. If he didn't beat the guy as a sign of rejected Kasuka wouldn't have the job as an actor in the first place. Anyway . . . he will make sure he gets the offer again so Kasuka can be an actor once more since if he becomes an actor than he will meet that girl Ruri again, his little brother first loves.

He has to make sure they get together again like before.

"Brother, are you thinking?"

He doesn't know if Kasuka is mocking him or just asking an innocent question but he just shrug it off and rustle his brother hair.

"Just daydreaming." He lies.

He still has 6 more years before his plan start, hopefully everything goes into pieces and he has to make sure that he becomes Shinra best friend. Since it was because of Shinra that he and Izaya met, the only thing that can destroy his plan is for Izaya not accepting him as his friend. Does he has to become like Shinra to make Izaya interest in him or he has to think of another strategy?

Well . . .

Just as he says before, he has a lot of time to think of a new plan. If plan A didn't work then he has plan B. Kami has told him to always have five backup plan for his own safety or more so everything will go along just as he wanted to.

"Brother . . . you spacing out a lot lately."

"It's nothing Kasuka." Shizuo turn around toward his brother and grin widely. "I was just thinking what it will be like from now on, about our future." Well, that is not a lie.

"It's going to be the same as everyone else." Kasuka fold his legs and wrap his arms around it. "Everyone will go to school, then universities and later we get a job and live the rest of our life-like that." Kasuka said doesn't seem to care at all.

Shizuo smile drops feeling sad as he remember how Kasuka suddenly disappear in front of him when the explosion happens, he can't exactly remember how many bombs explode at that time before it completely separate the Heiwajima siblings. He has sworn at that moment to never let anything like that happens again even if he has to kill someone to change the future.

"You have no idea." Shizuo mumbles not noticing that Kasuka heard him.

"Want to talk about it?" The boy asks.

How can Kasuka act so mature in a young age? It makes him so jealous!

"It's cool."

The light from outside enter the living room shining brightly on to Shizuo face, somehow he can feel that he can do this. He sure he can carry this burden on his shoulder alone since he was the only one in this world that knows what's going to happen next. He has the power to change everything and all the information that Kami force him to memorize, nothing can stop him now.

Not even the crazy informant that is also known as Orihara Izaya can stop him.

'_This time it will be him to become the pawns.'_

Once again he closes his eyes thinking deep into his thought, Kasuka didn't disturb him and just lay his head on his brother laps and fell asleep. It is weird for his brother personality to change all of a sudden, he suddenly act differently after that day he eat Shizuo pudding. The reason he eats it is just to annoy his brother for fun and watch as his brother bad temper shows up again and try to threaten him like he usually do.

When his brother calls their mother he knows he is deep trouble? Also he never expects his brother to call their mother since he is the type not to think of risk. Is it for the best for his brother to change from a naughty boy to someone else?

'_Why does nii-san has sad look on his face when he looks at me?' _He wonders once he closes his eyes as well and catches a glimpse of Shizuo lips are trembling. _'Did something happen to nii-san?'_

* * *

**6 years later**

He finally manage to live a very normal life that he always dream off for the 6 years without any trouble, I he keep this up he might have a chance to get a good university in the future but when he remembers about Kasuka job as an actor and about Ikebukuro he knows that dream has to wait. If he continues to study after high school then he won't have the time to stop the war from happening.

"Izaya will enroll into the school at the second semester so I have to be friend with Shinra until the flea shows up." He told himself in front of the mirror.

He already put on his new uniform which is blue as well as the pants, white shirt with collar within and loose tie around his neck. He doesn't want to look too nerdy on his first day of high school or he should have said the second time of his first day instead. Now all he needs to do is trying to get Shinra attention without using his strength since if he does it then Izaya will call him a monster and he wouldn't be able to make friend with that flea.

Usually people will ask if he and Kasuka are related or not since they're so different but Shizuo can see very well that they are quite similar especially the poker face he pulls off. It seems that poker face runs in the family when Shizuo look at his reflection giving himself a fake smile that can make him look like a nice guy.

With this smile he can make any girls or guys find him attractive. It is not like he is bragging or anything; it is just that he have such a nice body which he is proud off after going through puberty. If he keeps this up and kept that 'secret' properly then he will be label as a human as well.

A normal human.

Not a monster . . .

"A monster huh . . ." Shizuo chuckles remembering the fight he has with Izaya as the warehouse, the place where Izaya tells him to kill so that flea can prove that he is indeed a monster that hide his true self in a human body.

"Nii-san, it's time to go."

"COMING!"

Today is the day he will changes everything, he smile as he closes the front door behind him and turn on his phone and go to a private chat room online that the future 'Leader of Dollar' will use by the name of Taro Tanaka.

It will be another four or five years from now before the 'Yellow Scarves', 'Dollars' and 'Sakai' are create. Three powerful leaders will soon form and as he has plan he must take action first before they did. Dollars were made just for fun, Yellow Scarves is made just for fun while Saika are made unconsciously.

"Be friend with Shinra and then I got to be friend with Izaya. Piece of cake." He says even though he isn't sure the plan being friendly with the flea if going to work or not since Izaya might see he is planning something and might attack him first or he will accept him thinking that he got to be a pawn for him.

"I mustn't trust him too much, that is the only thing I learn about that flea."

* * *

**A/N: since Shizuo is 16 years old then Mikado, Kida and Anri are 9 years old, so Shizuo will see them together when 7 years pass.**

**Shizuo will have to search the owner of Sakai so he can take over that curse Katana and stop any bloodshed from happening. Also he must become a part of the creator of Dollars so he can at least stop Mikado dark side from taking over his body by staying by the boy side or he can just stop Mikado from creating Dollars.**

**About the Yellow Scarves I will think about it later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

****The first day of school goes by very nice for Shizuo since none of the girls or guys seem scare of him since he didn't come out into infamous delinquent just like what happen at the past since the him now is nothing more than an average high school student just like the rest of them. When some offer him a smile makes him quite happy and greets them back. Something tells him everything will go well better than he thought.

He walk pass the students greeting them as he walk and few guys even give him fist bump as a sign of interest friendship with him. How much did he miss when he is still a delinquent? Being a normal guy s so awesome, in just a few second he is already in everyone good list.

"Hey!" He greet his classmate that sitting beside him.

"Hello!" The guy greet back.

Shizuo smile back at him knowing well who he is since that guy is the only person he knows that wear glasses and look innocent but actually a part-time underground doctor before he completely take his father footstep to world as illegal doctor. Hopefully in this new world Shinra and Celty will continue to become his best friend.

"My name is Shinra, what's yours?"

"Shizuo."

His heart skip a beat remembering the moment when his best friend in the world die before him but now he has the chance to change it and save his life from being murder by his lover. He will trade everything in the world just to keep the people he love save from harm no matter what.

"Want to become friend?"

Even if their relationship won't be the same as before.

"Sure, I will like that."

* * *

Kadota and Tom goes to same school with them and he had already plan on meeting them with coincidence or an accident since it will suspicious if he just walk toward them and tell them that they should be his friend. Even he will think it's weird if someone just randomly show up and tell him that person wants to be friends.

For example a girl with pretty face is standing in front of his desk as she is gripping her lunchbox while blushing madly.

"D-do you want to eat together Shizuo kun?" She asks.

Shizuo look up at her and recognize her as one of the girl in his past life that like to talk bad about him, she was one of the girls that despise him the most but now in the new life she seems to have a liking toward him. Her friend keeps showing some thumbs up to give her their support and encouragement, even though Shizuo doesn't like her very much doesn't mean he can act cruel toward her and let her wait for his answer.

"I'm sorry but I promise to eat with Shinra today."

That is not a lie, he did promise him to eat lunch with him from now on after becoming a quick friend.

"Oh . . .really?" She seems disappointed but not so sad since Shizuo didn't reject her in a bad way. Something tells him that the way she reject her offer makes the girl to like him more. "Maybe next time?"

The way she asks is full of hope and it touches his weak side.

"Maybe." He replies.

After that the girl return back to her group and start jumping in joy and start telling them how it goes and add some stories which is untrue such as the part when he looks at her with amusing eyes. If he was his old self he would have walk toward them and tell them the truth that he was not at least interest in her and the few added stories was nothing more than bunch of lies.

Shinra chuckle as he take out his lunch which he somehow can tell it was made from Celty seeing it has burned inside (the lunch box is transparent which he doesn't know why).

"She seems cute."

"Not my type." He tells him. _'The true is I have no time for dating right now.'_

"Well, you don't seem like the type to care about girls anyway. I guess." Shinra says with a bright smile as he walks on the stairs while Shizuo follow from behind with his hands in his pocket. "What about you Shinra? Are you interest in any girls at all more than that Biology Club of yours?"

"I have but she doesn't seem to love me yet." He laughs but he can hear the obvious hint of sadness.

'_Few more years, until then I have to wait.'_

When they got up at the roof there is one thing that Shizuo didn't expect to see up there.

"Kadota, long time no see."

He has met the core of Dollar, one of the people will have the most power in the war but as he already know that Kadota join the Blue Square first before he got the invitation from the Dollar from Izaya. He will need Kadota to save those kids soon that will show up 7 years later from the Yellow Scarves that have betray their leader Masaomi Kida. Even though he feel bad of getting his friend in the mess again but it is necessary even though Kadota might get in coma once more. He need this person help if he wants to bring peace to this city.

"New friend of yours?" He asks Shinra.

"Yeah, his name is Heiwajima Shizuo." Shinra introduce him. "My first normal friend." He added which surprise him.

"Normal." Kadota repeat that word and make it sounds very strange.

"Is there something wrong with being normal?" Shizuo asks pretending not to understand what they meant by that. At least he was glad he was referring as a friend than a monster also if he shows his strength he wouldn't have been friend with Kadota. "At least I look the most normal here between the three of us."

It was then Kadota laugh and stand up. "My name is Kadota Kyohei, nice to meet you Heiwajima." He offers his right hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

Great! The way they become friends better than he thought. Wonder what Kadota will say if he has dye his hair blond, will he still speak to him with that warm tone or differently.

"I'm hungry, can we eat now?" He asks and takes a sit before them.

"Alright, I'm getting hungry as well."

Then those three become closer than they can imagine and Shizuo never know that he has pull some string that should have been touch.

Even if he manages to stop the war there are other things he has to start worrying about.

"Poor Shizu chan, he didn't realize the mistake he made." Kami sighs. "I hope nothing bad happen until that informant transfer to his school."

* * *

In the past Kadota stay away from him since he heard that he was the infamous delinquent before he knows that Shizuo is actually a very nice guy. In the past it was Shinra and Tom that approach him and become his friend and Celty is the one that accept him easily without being afraid of who he is. She is the first girl Shizuo can get comfortable with without being afraid of accidentally kill her.

He wish that he can get Shinra trust already and meet her so he can once again meet with her but he need to be patience. Few more years he have to keep up with this act before he can go back being who he is.

Just a few more years.

He feels like he is breaking in the inside with this lie and fakeness but as long nobody knows who he truly is then everything would alright, as long he didn't show them the monster within him. Where is Vorona when he needs her? She would always try to cheer him up when his sad.

Don't forget about Simon, he is one of the bravest guy that dare to have a fight with him but as always he will always win.

"I wonder I will become a debt collector again?"

* * *

(Sorry if its going fast since I really want to go straight away to the part Izaya shows up)


End file.
